Of Blue Boxes And Experiments
by Rayne-Malfoy10
Summary: Sherlock hears news of a strange blue box in Cardiff. But before he and his trusty sidekick leave the flat, he decides he wants to try something... slash, Johnlock, one shot. read, enjoy, and review!


A/N: Yay for first Sherlock fics! :D I have recently started watching this show and fell head over heels for it almost as fast as I did for Doctor Who. Particularly for the idea of this pair.

Warning! This is a SLASH fic! If you don't like it, you really shouldn't have clicked on it in the first place. :P

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. But *sigh* I don't. Oh well. :P

Read and enjoy! And don't forget to review! Allons-y!

-Rayne

* * *

Life with Sherlock Holmes was never dreary or boring or uninteresting. John Watson learned that very quickly. He learned that before he'd even moved in with the mysterious and brilliant man. And as he sat on the old couch in their shared flat, with his feet propped on the table and his laptop in his lap, writing about their latest adventure, he couldn't help but smile.

He lived with the most interesting man in the world, he mused. Never a day went by without something happening; something to remind him of just how abnormal his life really had become. Even when they didn't have a client or weren't investigating a murder or something of the like, Sherlock always seemed to find a way to unintentionally amuse John. Whether it was with a gun aimed at a wall or a desperate plea for cigarettes, Sherlock never failed to make John smile.

Sherlock wasn't aware of how amusing he could be. As smart as Sherlock was, there was a lot that he wasn't aware of. He was completely oblivious Mycroft's attempts to show his brother that he cared. He seemed completely unsure of how to react to Irene and her forwardness. He didn't see the fact that John admired him as much as he did. Or that John was finding himself increasingly attracted and attached to the man in much more than just a friendly way. In fact, John pondered, it seemed as though emotions outside of curiosity and frustration and anger were completely above Sherlock. The younger man preferred to keep it that way, too, it seemed, much to John's dismay.

Sherlock strode into the sitting room and reached for his coat. As he was slipping his arms into the sleeves, he turned and frowned at John.

"Not writing for that silly blog, are we?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, Sherlock. Where on earth are you going?" John closed the laptop and set it on the table, rising from the couch.

"Strange blue box in Cardiff that seems to have started an earthquake," he said matter-of-factly, "and the police aren't sure of what to make of the situation. I can't just sit here idly and let them bumble around like the bunch of idiots they are, now can I?"

John smirked. "Of course not. You're Sherlock Holmes."

"Right you are," Sherlock said, a smile pulling up the corners of his lips. John couldn't help but appreciate the way the smile softened his face and made his eyes light up. He was excited to be put to use again, John could tell. John wasn't able to suppress the grin as he enjoyed his flatmate's smile. Sherlock's smile froze and he seemed to tense up for a moment.

Sherlock stared at his hands as he fidgeted with them for a moment before looking back up at John. "Erm, I think I'd like to try an experiment before we go."

John frowned. "Aren't you eager to go, though?"

"I am, yes. But this will only take a moment, I think."

Before John realized what he was doing, Sherlock had leaned down and planted his lips firmly on his own. John froze for a moment before closing his eyes and returning the kiss.

As soon as he did, though, Sherlock broke away and took a step back. His face was slightly red and he looked thoroughly confused. There was an awkward moment of silence before Sherlock cleared his throat and explained himself. "I found Irene's reaction to me very curious," he mumbled. "Her pulse sped up and her eyes dilated and she seemed slightly warmer. She was attracted to me, if only slightly."

"I suppose."

"And she was a very attractive woman, I suppose," Sherlock continued. John only hummed in response. "But I didn't find myself having the same reaction to her," he mused. "After that, though, I became more aware of my own reactions to being near to people. I was a bit surprised to find that I did react that way to someone; you know, with the rushing pulse and all." John nodded, eager to know where he was going with this. "And so I was merely curious what would happen if I kissed him."

"And what have you deduced?" John asked, slightly amused as Sherlock began fidgeting again. When he didn't respond, John rolled his eyes and gripped the lapels of Sherlock's coat, pulling him down and kissing him again.

Sherlock didn't take nearly as long as John had to realize what was going on. John hummed again as Sherlock kissed him back, arms snaking around John's back. It wasn't a particularly deep or passionate kiss, but it was enough to assure John that this was real and this was happening. When they broke apart a moment later, they both grinned and started to laugh.

"I deduced," Sherlock said, tugging John a little closer, "that maybe you mean more to me than I realized."

John leaned into Sherlock. "I'm glad you're finally realizing it," he muttered. "You are so smart, but you can be so thick sometimes."

Sherlock scoffed, taking a few steps away from John and appearing affronted. "I resent that. I am always smart. I'm never thick or dull or stupid."

"That's not true, and you know it," John informed him. He started for the stairs. "Now come on, I though you said we had a blue box to investigate?"

"If it's still there when we get there, then yes, we do."

"Why wouldn't it be there?"

"It's a blue box shaped like a telephone box. It probably says Police Call Box on it. And those haven't been around in ages. If it hasn't been around in ages, how did something from the past get to the present? There might be the outside possibility that-"

John just grinned and pulled Sherlock out of the flat. "You can tell me in the taxi," he said. Sherlock agreed and the two stepped out of 221B Baker Street, hand in hand, prepared for their next adventure.

* * *

Virtual cookies to the person who correctly tells me what show and episode the blue box scenario happened in! :P

So there it is, people! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought!

-Rayne


End file.
